Stage Fright
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: [AU] .:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno:. What does fear mean to you? Haunted by the past, twelve students set out to find the truth.


**A/N:** A Halloween fanfic!

* * *

**Started:** September 30, 2005

**Draft Finished:** October 09, 2005

**Fiction:** One-Shot

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense/Slight Romance

**Summary:** AU Do you believe in urban legends? Follow behind twelve students as they spend a night in a haunted classroom, trapped in an illusion that they'll have to break out of. What does fear mean to you? Can it be sum up in two words like . . .

"Stage Fright"

-

-

-

-

"You're not chicken, are you?"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "I just think this might frighten Hinata that's all!"

"N-Naruto-kun-"

"Hmph. Admit it, you're afraid," said Neji.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, yeah it might sound cool and all, but-," Ten-Ten reasoned.

"I agree with her," Ino shouted. "Let's just not do it!"

"Oh, Ino. What's going to hurt if we just sit in a haunted classroom and see if the ghost of-"

"Stop it, Kiba!"

"I'm just saying," he raised his hands in defense. The pink headed girl gave him a scowl.

"This is all troublesome."

"Shikamaru is right! It is too-"

"Ino . . . Ino . . . " Kiba said hauntingly.

"Stop it!"

"Ah, it's Halloween. Come off it. It's a holiday that's suppose to be scary, remember?"

"It's just a 'holiday' candy industries made up to boost the sale of candy," Sakura said dryly.

"What about the stories and tales of-"

"Wild imaginations," she answered him.

"Party pooper."

"Oh, my god, you guys. It's not like we can't do anything else for fun! We can just go to a party or something. Anything. Like the mall or a festival-"

"Or we can go to a haunted classroom to figure out if the rumor is true or not," Kiba cut the pink haired girl off.

"But-"

"What have you got to lose?" he asked.

"How about our lives?" Ino exclaimed.

"We'll be going together. It won't be so bad. What do you all say?" Kiba looked around the room. "Ah, come on. It's Halloween after all."

* * *

Seven desks down and five across, making a total of thirty-five seats. In them sat fifteen students scattered around the classroom and in different desks. My tired eyes slowly scanned the room as my classmates sat there in boredom. It was another day of school, in high school, not just school. On the floor were piles of book bags next to the foot of the chair. Some were open fully, revealing the contents inside. I looked in the bag that was a few feet away from me. Notebooks, folders and the school planner was neatly placed in order of size. The girl sat up stiffly and listened to the teacher yapping about the activity we were going to do for the next hour. It was a typical day. The weather outside was all crappy and gloomy, but at least it wasn't raining. No wait, I spoke too soon. It's hailing now. Me and my big mouth.

I gave little sigh and rest my back against the chair that never moves. Yes, it never moves. The only time it would move is if the desk moves with it. One of the downfalls of sitting in a classroom. I crossed my ankles under the table and fiddled a pencil in my hand, a habit I do when I am 'pretending' to listen to the teacher. Standing there all tall with his shoulders hunched as he leaned against the white board, he told us we had an essay to write. Great, an assignment. I stopped twirling the silver lead pencil between my fingers and looked up. He was serious. The assignment was due in thirty minutes and near the end of the period, we had to share it. He said the topic was about stage fight. I scoffed, 'stage fright'. Who doesn't have at least some kind of fear? Ideas and thoughts started to enter head and I took out a piece of lined paper to jot them down before I forgot about them.

The room was quiet, just the way I like it. It was peaceful, so peaceful that even I can take a nap. The day I've gone through was troublesome and I would have planned to sleep in math class, but having Asuma breathing down my neck was a bigger issue. So, here I am in sixth period, sitting in English class, writing a draft of the essay that needed to be done in twenty-two minutes. Did I mention this was an advanced class? Well, it is. The stupid counselors put me in this class to 'challenge' my intelligence. What a stupid idea. I get a high score on a stupid assessment test and they automatically, without my permission, put me in some high and mighty class that will drown me with big words I already know. All I do is sit back and watch the high achievers and morons, who think they can pass this class with a 'C' and get college credits, act like smart asses and nerds. The definition 'smart' has soared (or sunk, in my opinion) to a whole different level. That was for certain.

My head turned to the clock in front of me. Only five minutes left until the horror of listening to opinions that won't even matter in the real world. Pencil in hand, I scratched down a couple of more things I needed to make the essay sound 'exciting'. Finally, the teacher went up to the podium and cleared his voice to get attention from the students. Time was up, how troublesome.

* * *

"Okay," Kakashi said lazily. "Pencils down, stop writing. I'm sure you want to write more, but do it when I'm not looking." He stared at the blank faces on the students who didn't get his joke. Raking his hand through his messy silvery hair, he gave out a deep breath and continue on. "Now that you're done, who would like to go first?" No one raised their hands. "Okay, if no ones want to go, I'll choose someone myself." Still, no hands were in the air, his bluff didn't work. He waited a couple of seconds more to see if there were any takers. "All right, I see you guys want to do this the hard way." A twinkle was in his eye and a mischievous smirk appeared on face.

"Naruto." The blonde in the back corner stopped doodling on his sheet of paper and looked at the teacher. "You can go first." Naruto gulped. Sliding the lined paper slowly off his desk, he walked up to the front of the room. Dressed in an orange jumpsuit with his spiky hair sticking all over the place, he held the paper in his face and said in a loud voice: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This is what I think of 'stage fright'."

"I had a very wise teacher who taught me things I never would dream of. He would scold at me for doing things I wasn't suppose too, but hey, life's too short to be all small and quiet. So, whenever I speak in a big crowd, I would always imagine them in their underwear!" A loud groan of came from the class as some students rolled their eyes.

"Hey! I'm not finished here! I know it doesn't work, but it's just an expression. Okay, what I really do is think of something funny. That way, I don't have to think about the eyes that are staring at me. I think 'stage fright' is just a phase we will get over when we get more comfortable around our peers. Then, later on, talking to large groups of people would just be like walking in the streets in your underwear." He laughed. A whisper of 'pervert' came from one of the girls and another mumbled something along the lines of 'being a moron'. "Yeah, that's all." Naruto went back to his seat and sat down, feeling the heavy weight of 'getting it over with' lifted off his shoulders.

"That was . . . interesting," Kakashi stated. "So, who's next?" Again, no one volunteered. You can even hear crickets chirp in the background. "Come on, people. You all would have to go eventually." He gave out a sigh and picked the next victim. "Sasuke, let's see what you have to say." The raven haired boy stood up, hands empty and stuffed in his pockets with a stoic look on his face. A few girls in the room blushed as he walked down the aisle and approached to the front.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said in quiet, but cold voice. "Stage fright is just a term used to say that you are a coward. You just get up and get it over with, end of story. 'There's nothing to fear but fear itself', a phrase many of you have heard before. Just face your fears and get on with life," the Uchiha sneered. Without another word, he swiftly went back to his desk near the window and sat down. His elbows set on the top on the surface, resting his chin on his intertwined hands, he focused his glaze forward as if daring anyone to oppose his opinion.

"Ah . . . good angle?" the teacher replied lamely. "Next?"

"I'll go," a girl raised her hand. Her nails were painted with apple green nail polish.

"Okay, Sakura." The girl with pink hair stood up and like Sasuke, she didn't bring her paper with her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said smoothly. "Literally, fear, or _phobia_, a Latin root that means fear, is an emotion we go through in pain or danger, and sometimes in anxiety. As we know, emotions are emitted through our nerves causing us to think and act different. The term 'stage fright' states the emotion of being afraid when one is put on the spot. When we are under pressure, our minds goes 'blank', meaning that we are in a stage of shock, unable to think correctly. But, fear is only an emotion and every emotion has a counterpart. When were are scared, the cure for that would be laugher. Like Naruto said, we should think of humourous things that make us forget about the 'real picture'. In doing so, we might be able to 'get over it' as Sasuke puts it. Being afraid is one thing, but it doesn't make us a coward," her emerald orbs landed on a certain person. A couple of people clapped and she returned to her seat after exhaling a sigh of relieve. Leave it to the bookworm to be precise and straightforward.

"Thank you, Sakura. That was a good inspiration. Speaking of inspiration, who is inspired to go?" A dry cough came from the group of students. They didn't get his joke, again. "Anyone?"

A tall male stood up, taking the time he needed to get to the front. His long locks of black hair swayed as he made his way down the aisle. Dozens of eyes trailed along as if they have nothing better to do.

"Hyuuga Neji," he drawled out. "In my opinion, fear is not only an emotion, but a response. Our conscience tells us what's right from wrong, and judging the weight of the matters, the fear we feel stays on our minds. When one is thinking too much about something, they run into conclusions. Conclusions are ideas we analyze to make sense of an idea driven by fear. Everyone has a fear. A fear of being wrong," his ivory eyes traveled to the pink haired girl, "A fear of being neglect, a nobody, and also, a fear of everything. Fear is all around us. We can't stop it, but we can fight our way around it." Taking his leave, the Hyuuga walked gracefully back to his desk without the insight to look back at his peers.

Kakashi held his hand to his face. He had a feeling something was going on. "Okay, that's it for now. Tell me, anyone, what does fear feel like? How do we put a stop to it? How do we fight it?" A hand raised into the air. "Yes?"

"I-I-I . . . um . . . you see . . . fear . . . can control you. Like S-Sakura-san said, i-it is an emotion. Emotions can't be stopped, but we can try to overcome it if we tried hard enough." The girl shifted her eyes to her fidgeting fingers. Her violet bangs hid the flush on her pale cheeks.

"Very good. Anyone else?" Kiba raised his hand.

"Why do we need to do this? This isn't psychology, it's English. Shouldn't we correct sentences or read from a book or something?"

"I'm offering a class discussion on how we based our ideas to the details of life. It's a chance to get our opinions out. It doesn't matter what you say would be right or wrong, just share it. Opinions don't have a right and wrong, you see. It's only what we think of the idea. If you think this isn't English, then you are going to have hard year ahead of you." He turned back to the class. "Now, who can tell me what conclusion our fears can comprehend through the stages of anxiety? Yes, Ten-Ten, your hand is up."

"Fear can drive us to insanity, make us suicidal and eventually, we can die of it. It's a strong feeling that draws a picture in our minds to think those things."

"Good. What about the stories that has a theme of fear? Think fairy tales. What messages are hidden between the texts we just read through without knowing what they really mean?"

Sakura hand shot up in the air.

"Fairy tales hold morals. The themes they use can be based on fears. Like in some fairy tales, the messages they hold about fear is to try and solve it through slowly. Others, warn us about the dangers of forests and to avoid them."

"Should we avoid fear then?" The teacher inquired. A few murmurs of 'yes' and 'no's filled the awkward silence. "Ino, tell us why we shouldn't avoid fear."

The girl rose a brow, playing with her golden hair with her fingers absent-mindly. Her other hand rest on her chin as if she was thinking about the question carefully. "Well, we can't avoid it because we feel it. Emotions can't be ignored. It's what makes us human, in a way."

"Humans aren't the only ones who feel fear," Shino spoke. His hush voice made everyone quiet. It was interesting to hear someone who is so private to speak out provoked.

"Ah, yes, that is true," Kakashi smiled. "But the real question is: What does fear do to us? We can't stop, can't avoid it, but we can only overcome it. Is that the only way we can define fear? Fear is indeed a feeling and like all living things, we feel. It a response from the environment around us, an ideal emotion that will challenge our imaginations. It can also kill us, but why do we like it?" He asked. The students in the room looked down on their desks, hoping to find an answer to 'out smart' their teacher.

"Fear," Sakura stated, "can't be controlled as Hinata said. Yes, it's a response like if we are scared or surprised. Why do we like it, you ask? Well, I think people crave the feeling because it creates excitement. Everyone wants some excitement in their lives despite the cost or what they have to do to get it." Her eyes furrowed together. "Wouldn't you say that, Sensei?" The intensity of her green eyes brighten as if she was thirsting for an interested piece of knowledge.

"Very well put," he chuckled. "Anyone else have something to say about tying the concept of fear to excitement as Ms. Haruno graciously comprehended through the spirit of Halloween? Yes, Naruto?"

"Come to think of it, I heard rumors last year about this class." Now, the whole class set their eyes to the blonde male. "Is that why we are focusing our time on something like 'fear' and sugar coating it with the topic of 'stage fright'?" A wide grin spread on his lips, his sapphire eyes had a spark of curiosity and excitement. "So, why don't you enlighten us and tell the truth, Sensei. No, wait, I have a better idea. Let's turn the tables for a moment, hmm?" He rest his hands on the back of his head, leaning back with a smug look on his face. "What fear mean to you, Kakashi-Sensei?" His eyes narrowed to slits.

The room was silent. Nobody spoke or peeped a single sound. The room was just quiet like it was empty. Windows were shut and the beating of the rain echoed to their ears. The dark gray clouds loomed over the skies, blocking any rays of sunlight away from the grounds below. Flashes of lighting and the sound of thunder filled the night's sky. Crisp orange leaves swept the streets and whispers of winds carry the dried remains as they crackle against the pavement. Indeed, the day was a dark day. Cloudy, rainy, and above all, scary.

A bright light flashed, blinding the visions of the students. It last only for a thousandth-second, causing them to blink. The lights in the room flickered and a gust of wind blew in, rattling the loose hinges of the windows and doors. They regained their vision and looked ahead. The room was now dark. The desks they were currently sitting in turned to dust. Cobwebs hung the corners with little black spiders on them, unmoved. The whole room was dusty, filled with a sickening aroma of mercury. The students blinked, their attention was still in front of the room but what they were staring at was not their 'teacher'. In place of the silvered haired man was nothing but an empty space of air. Nothing. Nothing was there. The wind blew harshly, making the teenagers put their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves. And when it stopped, they checked to see if he was had returned. He did not.

* * *

"I-is i-it o-over?" Hinata shuddered. Her hands shook violently and her breathing was labored. A stiff breath drew out from her lungs as she inhaled the cold autumn air.

"Yes, it's over," Naruto assured, closing his eyes and gave out a sigh. He walked over to the violet haired girl and drew his arms around her to stop her from crying. Silently, she clung onto his shirt, burying her face near the nape of his neck.

"I-I-" she cried softly.

"Shhh . . . it's okay now," he said gently, rubbing her back for comfort. "It's over." He turned his head to side and saw Sasuke and the rest of the group. They were silent.

"Let's just go," Sakura whispered. The wind danced around them, blowing on her pink locks softly. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and gave a shudder. "It's cold."

"Here," a voice came from behind. Her emerald eyes met with his onyx orbs.

"Sasuke . . . ?" She said audibly. "Wha-"

"Take it." Sakura looked at the dark material he held in front of her. It was his coat, his only coat and he was going to give it to her. His face was turned away from her as he continue to hold it. She shivered again, but planted her feet to the ground as another gust of wind made its way through the dark. The next thing she knew, she was filled with warmth. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's coat on her shoulders, his hand rested on her forearm.

"Thank you," she said, pulling the coat closer to her body.

"It's best if we do leave," the girl in buns called out.

"You're not afraid, are you Ten-Ten?" Neji asked.

"No. We just went through hell and you want to stay here?" she exclaimed.

"Of course not," he put his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug from behind. "Of course not," he whispered in her ear.

"All right, lovebirds," said Ino sarcastically. "Let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

"This was all so troublesome."

"We didn't ask you to come Shikamaru."

"Heh. Yeah, more like dragged me here is more I like it." The blonde female gave a scoff.

"Come on. You were begging to come. I know it. You were just too manly to ask. That's all."

"Says who?"

"Says-AHHH!" A howl echoed the night's sky in a deep and haunting whisper.

"Get off of me woman," the lazy male scolded.

"Eww . . . I can't believed I touched you!" she said in disgust, wiping her hands on her pants.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Admit it, you were all scared." Kiba chimed in. A bark came from his canine companion that was resting on his head.

"You IDIOT! Don't scare people like that!" Ino yelled.

"HA! You were scared!"

"So were you," drawled a voice.

"Whatever, Shino. Good affect from Akamaru, eh?"

"Stop joking around, Dog Breath! Let's go!"

"What? Who are you calling-" He stopped. Eyes widen he pointed a shaking finger to the front of the room. "Ah. .a. . .a. . ."

"Really, man. Can you just-" Naruto gave him a look. "What are you-"

"Guys?" Ino knitted her brows together. "What are-"

"Ino? Naruto? Shikarmaru? You guys. . ." Sakura looked at them with bewilderment in her eyes. "Are you guys all-" She sucked in her breath. "S-S-Sa-Sasuke. . ." she whispered, pointing to the front.

The Uchiha turned his head to see what was going on. Then he saw **it** on the white board.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Ten-Ten asked angrily.

"Che. Just some people trying to give a little fright," Neji answered.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a smirk. This by far was the most interesting night he ever had. "I'm leaving."

"I-I'm coming too," Sakura added.

"Right behind ya!" Kiba, Akamaru and Shino followed.

"Let's go, Hinata." Naruto guided the girl to the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ino exclaimed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru pocketed his hands and walked out.

They didn't even bother looking back. No one dared. As they all piled out, the door closed with a slam all by itself. Soon, they were walking side by side, getting as far away as they could from the place. No one spoke a word of what happened that night. Fear took control of them and led them to excitement. It was their own curiosity that brought them here. Through the cracked windows and the dusty classroom, there was the white board. A large piece of plastic that teachers use to write on and erase if they don't need it. But what the students saw that night would never be erased from their minds. What they saw was words written in blood. The crimson liquid plastered on the board, spelling the two words that brought them here in the first place. Fear just doesn't feel the same when you are in haunted classroom on a Halloween night. A flash of lighting filled the sky, and the quick blink of light revealed the bloody words on the board. Those words plastered on the surface in the dark red substance answered the question they all wanted to know. It was the whole point of being scared out of their wits just to figure out an infamous puzzle. It was just there for excitement, curiosity, and discovery. _"What does fear mean to you?"_ the first part spelled out and the answer hung under it. The two words were 'Stage Fright'.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! How did you like it? Did you like the twist? This is my interpretation of fear. If something scares you, share it with someone, so it can seem less scared. I hope that means sense. Since the start of school, I've been 'put on the spot' so many times, I just had to get it out. The question: What does fear mean to you? My answer was 'Stage Fright'. It pretty much sums up to what I am afraid of. Heh. LoL. I just wanted to mix it in with the Naruto character for their night's adventure in an illusion for Halloween Night.

**Questions**: What is this story about and what happened to Kakashi?

Kakashi was actually a spirit. A ghost if you want to put it that way. They weren't really in a class. The whole thing was an illusion. They wanted to find out if the rumors of the haunted classroom was a hoax. So, they went to check the 'class' out. Little did they know, that night, on the full moon, the classroom comes to 'life', cloaking an illusion of what it should have been before it was abandoned. They stumbled in and was trapped to figure a way out of there, and the only way was to share what 'fear' meant to them. Then after that, the classroom turns back to what it used to look like: a deserted and filthy room, long forgotten by people. Yup, that's what this story is about! It was a Halloween night. You piece it together. If you don't get it, email me. I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. It's kind of hard to register at first, but if you ask yourself: "What are twelve kids doing in a haunted classroom on a Halloween night?", you might be able to figure it out.

I had fun writing this fanfic. I never wrote in this genre before. Mystery and suspense is a crazy thing. I guess that's why people are so into Halloween: for the excitement. Anyways, have fun eating all the candy you want and getting cavities! I know I will! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
